


Long Last

by xryuzaki



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xryuzaki/pseuds/xryuzaki
Summary: Since meeting in Askr, heroes Linus and Oscar have been dancing around their budding affections for one another, until one night...





	Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for a friend, based on a FEH role play. Thank you for being so kind to me. It is always a delight writing for these boys, I had a lot of fun. ~

Clothes were piled haphazardly all across the floor. Boots had been kicked off unceremoniously, left to lay at the locked door. A candle slowly burned, flickering atop the walnut desk across the bedroom. Shadows danced in the warm, dim light against the wall beside them. As Linus and Oscar became lost in one another's touch, stark naked and entangling their limbs, soft moaning cut through the silence.

The assassin laid comfortably on his back across the pair of beds that they had shoved together. Oscar, on top of him, ran one of his hands through his short, honey blonde hair, whilst the other rested against Linus' bare chest. Their tongues mingled, breath hot as they searched one another's mouths. Probing one another. Linus snaked a hand along the small of Oscar's back, before finding his palm against the curve of his ass. He gave the unsuspecting cheek a firm squeeze, prompting a small squeak of surprise from the knight. "Linus..!" he gasped, though he couldn't stifle his amused chuckle.

The duo had previously been at the bath house. Alone, they were left to tease one another as they took turns massaging each other's backs, working out the kinks of a long day's service to the Order of Heroes. Though admittedly, it got a little out of hand, as Oscar's eyes had the tendency to wander. Tracing over large, impressive muscle... Linus nowadays always seemed to catch him red handed, and simply reveled in his gaze. "Heh heh, like what you see?" he would say with a haughty smirk. Oscar hated it more than anything when he was put on the spot like that, if only because he was never quite sure of what to do, but... that confidence was only a small part of why he found himself drawn to the Mad Dog.

"Not here... we might be alone in the baths tonight, but it's still not exactly private."

And so, there they were, having rushed to the bedroom that they shared so that they may finally take out these long building frustrations.

Oscar's laid butterfly kisses along the crook of his neck, sending shivers down the man's spine. Ochre eyes watched as the verdant knight slowly, sheepishly, made his way down his chest, his abdomen... and eventually, he paused, staring face to face with his budding erection. Linus propped himself up with his elbows so that he may get a better look at what Oscar was getting up to. He couldn't help but swallow hard. Long had they shared a living space, even going so far as to share the same bed, but this was the first time they had done more than cuddle.

Tensions had always been high, but this was foreign territory for the both of them.

Oscar reached out a hand, running it along Linus' inner thigh, inadvertently coaxing him to spread his legs for admittedly easier access. He hovered over him for a few agonizing seconds more before taking him into his grip at last. Linus winced at the sudden sensation. He'd never had a hand around his manhood but his own, so it was...

... Exhilarating.

"Nn, Oscar..." he muttered.

The sound of Linus' low and husky tone sent Oscar's heart racing a mile a minute. He had to hear more. He slowly began to run his hand up and down along the length of his shaft, immediately coaxing another groan out of him. "Ahh..."

"It feels good?" Oscar asked, canting his head curiously. "Tell me how you like it. Don't... be shy," he smiled softly. Linus cleared his throat and averted his gaze. He was so sweet, this one. He almost couldn't take it. "Just... keep going like that," he replied. There was an uncertainty in his tone, if only because he wasn't quite sure where to begin directing the other man. This was a whole new experience, an exciting experience. Certainly one he never saw himself in since being summoned to Askr. What would Lloyd think, knowing he was so deeply enraptured by another man? The entire scenario was enough to make his head spin and stomach twist itself in knots.

Linus' cock began to quickly rouse to life, throbbing and twitching in his grip the longer Oscar continued to pump him. His breathing was beginning to quicken. "Mm... yeah... just like that, Oscar..."

The knight could only think to nod as he concentrated on the act. A great heat was swelling relentlessly beneath his fingers, causing his own manhood to also begin to stand on end.

Soon enough, the assassin had reached full mast. He was hard as a rock in Oscar's grip, engorged and needy. He quirked a brow when he began to notice precum slowly ooze from the bulbous head of Linus' girth, spilling onto his hand only to be rubbed along his shaft. He could feel his mouth begin to water... his cheeks were stained with pink.

"Nngh, g-gods..." Linus moaned. His sharp eyes fluttered shut as he basked in the treatment.

"Oh, Ashera..." Oscar thought, his heart was ready to leap out of his throat. Worse yet, his own erection was only worsening with each passing second and his sudden hunger did nothing to help him. Without another thought, the knight ran his tongue along the head of Linus' dick, savoring his special, musky brand of taste. The action didn't go unnoticed, as Linus' eyes shot open, taken aback by the abrupt contact.

Before Linus could think to protest, Oscar hurriedly wrapped his lips around him, eliciting yet another long, drawn out moan. "Oscar..!" he cried out. He then chuckled weakly, "You really wanted this, didn't you?" he asked.

Oscar pulled himself away, though couldn't stop himself from desperately lapping at his crown. "M-More than you could ever begin to imagine," he admitted between his licking and relentless stroking. "It's... so much different... and yet so much better than I imagined."

He began to bob his head up and down Linus' cock. His technique was sloppy, but the inexperienced Fang couldn't tell any different. Oscar was endearing in his eagerness to please him. The warmth, the suction, the moisture... it all felt absolutely incredible. He couldn't shake off a prideful smirk. "You've thought about this..?" he couldn't help but tease. He reached out a calloused hand and began to gently rake his fingers through Oscar's short, emerald locks.

Oscar furrowed his brow, he wouldn't be thrown off guard again, not when they were so deep in the moment. "Maybe," he answered, "Maybe I've wanted this a lot longer t-than I'd like to admit."

He took a moment to continue servicing Linus. His tongue, flat, ran up against the sensitive underside of the Mad Dog's dick, eliciting a hiss and another delicious moan out of the larger man. He freed him from his mouth, but never once stopped pumping him. "Maybe I've thought about kissing you, or grinding against you... touching you just like this, tasting you..."

"I've..." Oscar trailed off... "... Even thought about what you may feel like inside of me..."

"F... Filling me up..."

Linus breath was growing more and more shallow. His stomach tossing and turning. He had never been so unbelievably horny, so absolutely hungry for Oscar in all his days spent together in Askr. "Gkkt... G-Gods... T-That so..?" he barely managed to sputter, beginning to grow overwhelmed by the ever rising lava hot pressure in his loins.

"...Stretching around you... shouting your name... I've thought about all of these things, Linus..." Oscar nodded. The more he went into embarrassing detail, the more fantasies he carelessly admitted, the more famished his own needy member began to feel. Liquid would dribble from the head of his length onto the bed beneath him, staining the sheets with his preemptive seed.

Thankfully, Oscar had enough sense to pause and catch up with his train of thought, and avoided admitting that most of all, the taste of a real experience was leagues better than anything he had embarrassingly "researched" in the erotic novels hidden in the castle library during dead hours.

Oh Elimine. Were his thoughts not so horribly clouded, were he not so terribly overwhelmed by Oscar's hand and mouth work, Linus could flip Oscar over and take him then and there. "T-Then don't stop... d-don't you dare stop," Linus ordered, now practically panting. His hand took several locks of hair firmly into his grip. "Keep going until I burst."

Ah... Oscar loved it when Linus took that tone of voice with him. It took him back to the first day they had ever shared a bed, when Linus more or less commanded him to turn around and lay on his side, so that he may better hold onto him. Back when they only had one measly bed between them, and were forced to spoon if they had any hope to avoid rolling off in the middle of the night.

Even now, with much more room to spare, Linus always held onto him tight.

Oscar was brought back down to earth when the assassin licked his lips and stared straight into his squinted eyes. "You want me to fill you up? Then I'll do nothing less... and be sure to feed you until you're well and satisfied," he said, somewhat strained, with a fanged grin.

"Oh please...!" Oscar couldn't help but whimper desperately in response, and without delay he dived back onto Linus. He took his throbbing, meaty cock as far into his mouth as he could bare to manage. A symphony of salacious sucking, moaning and praise filled the room.

Linus couldn't help but thrust somewhat into Oscar's throat, causing him to sputter before clumsily adjusting to this chaotic rhythm. He was starting to inadvertently tighten his grip on his hair as well the closer and closer he came to a climax. "Oscar... nngghh... O-Oscar... that's right, you love sucking on my cock, don't you? You love the way I taste, don't you?"

Oscar couldn't help but look up at his partner. His typically squinted eyes were uncharacteristically half-lidded, revealing just a glimmer of a forest green hue, as though in a lust-induced haze. He furiously stroked and rubbed, intent on milking him for all he was worth like a well oiled piston.

"Yes... Yes! Oh yes!!" he replied quickly before silencing himself, wrapping his lips around Linus' member.

"You're going... to drink up every last drop of my cum, aren't you?" Linus practically gasped, "Y-You'll be tasting me on your tongue for days...! And that's a promise..!"

Oscar couldn't even begin to give a articulate a proper, coherent reply. All he could do was moan, moan in approval into Linus, the sound vibrating deep in his core.

The Mad Dog's breath was getting more and more shallow. His other hand grasped onto Oscar's head. He was going to reach his end any moment now. A great pressure unlike anything he had ever felt before was building up and ready to erupt. He couldn't help but to thrust even harder, practically fucking his face. Oscar struggled to keep up, but in the end, he was in absolute ecstasy. "Oscar...! I'm... I'm...!"

"A-Aaagh..!!!"

He threw his head back. Clenched his teeth. His back arched. Rope after rope of thick, white hot seed fired from his cock and generously poured down the knight's throat, before slowing to a dribble until he was empty. Oscar could certainly admit that Linus did well on his promise, happily guzzling down as much of him as he could. He gracelessly removed his mouth from his partner, gasping for breath. A combination of spit and cum dripped down the corners of his mouth before he wiped the offending substances away with the back of his hand.

Finally beginning to catch his own breath, Linus sat himself up proper and looked over Oscar. He placed his hands onto his shoulders and leaned in close, "Are you... alright?" he asked.

"Y... Yes... I-I..."

Oscar suddenly coughed.

"Nngh... I'm fine... h-heh... you really... d-did a number..." he wheezed.

Linus wrapped his broad, muscular arms tight around the coltish man. "Sorry... I didn't mean to take it that far..."

Oscar smiled, and slowly wrapped his arms around Linus in return. He rested his head against his warm chest, and shut his eyes. "Shh... I said I was fine, and I meant it... I... I had... fun... and I was glad I could... make you feel so good," he whispered. His tone was soft, gentle... and most of all, reassuring.

Linus bit his lip... "... Sure, but... what about you?" he asked, glancing him over.

"... U-Um..."

Oscar looked down... his manhood, flaccid and content. "It's... I'm embarrassed to admit, but... I finished... when you finished."

The duo then both looked down at the sheets beneath them and surely enough, they had been sullied.

They shared a small laugh.

"Well that's a relief, I was worried I'd have left you hanging," Linus smiled. Oscar sighed, and affectionately ruffled his hair. "Not at all... for once it's you that's worrying a little too much." The knight shifted his weight, sending Linus crashing backward with a soft 'oof'.

And so, the ended just as they started, lost in each other's touch and entangled in one another.


End file.
